Lego Cyclops
"The Lego Cyclops? Hmph! That's in Development hell, and will stay there till the end of time." - Xenodrone98, TLSNP group chat. The Lego Cyclops is the 3rd Project of the TLSNP Dev Team, the Lego Cyclops will be the largest model made by the TLSNP Team, and will be the costliest. This page will recieve updates earlier than the blog post on SN wiki for it, on SN Wiki I update around once a week, here I do it more often. History of the Lego Cyclops Back in the Spring of 2016, Xenodrone98 decided to start the project, making the Cyclops first. But, after failing to make the wing and control panels in the Bridge, he quickly gave up the idea. But, the idea of Lego Subnautica vehicles was building up in Xenodrone98 throughout the timespan from the Spring to October of that same year, which it built up to the point when he couldn't stop wanting to make a vehicle. This led to the creation of the The Lego Seamoth, which inspired Xeno to go on to trying to build the Prawn Suit, Lifepod 5, and various Fauna from the game. Although despite all of this, Xeno always saw the Cyclops as the "impossible build". He put it aside and decided that he would Never make the vehicle, it would be one of the many things in the game which he would never touch or try to make. But recently, an unknown spark lit up in Xeno, which has caused him to start making it. What ignited this spark and urge in Xeno is unknown, whether it may be someone asking for him to make it, or something else entirely, or maybe using the vehicle in game; it is unknown what sparked his interests to start on the vehicle. The Rest of the Projects When Xeno decided to start on the cyclops, he decided to drop production on all the others, including:" The lego Prawn Suit, Lifepod 5, the Reaper Leviathan, the Moonpool, and the Sandshark." As well as a few others. The Dev Team's Part in this Xeno and another member of the team are working on the cyclops at the moment. Xeno regarded the mention of the rest of the team joining in with:"They are free to join in the work, itll mean more creative building, less stress, as well as more screaming, so it'll be alright." Development Plans Xeno plans on making the Cyclops Room by Room, due to the large size of the vehicle, he estimated that the model itself would be 7.5 ft long. He planned on Starting on the Dock first, which he has already done. He and another member of TLSNP team are working on exterior lighting aswell Cost and Time According to Xeno, the time of completion is:"Im not stating it since I can never live up to due dates." The cost of the model is unknown, although Xeno has stated that if he is "unlucky, and wasteful, and if I manage to make a design that isn't stingy enough" then it may cost around $700 at most. The Dock The Cyclops Dock is the "Most vital part, it being able to fit the Seamoth determines the size of every single room on the bottom portion of the Cyclops, as well as the top." In which Xeno managed to complete by working 13 hours straight on building it, and managed to create a highly accurate to-scale dock. The Dock contains the exact same door mechanism as in game, this is simulated by a bunch of technic pieces. The docking mechanism works as well, by using technic parts. Which can grab onto the Seamoth but:"it'll probably drop the Seamoth due to weight, so I better modify the design some more"-XenoDrone98. The width of the Dock is larger than it is supposed to be, although The heighth is rather accurate. File:Dock_com_6.png|An angled shot of the almost complete dock. File:Dock_com_1.png|Front view of the Cyclops Dock. File:Dock_com_2.png|Top view of the Cyclops Dock with The Lego Seamoth Docked in. File:Dock_com_3.png|An example of the Docking Mechanism being used on The Lego Seamoth. File:Dock_com_4.png|A Demonstration of the walkway Closing mechanic. File:Dock_com_5.png|thumb|The opening mechanism, the part which allows the Doors to open, this part is accurate to-game, as the game has the exact same opening mechanic Design. File:Dock_com_17.png|Work in progress door test. File:Errors.png|An example of the issue with weight and the docking clamps inability to hold up the Seamoth. The Locker Room The locker Room is not as difficult to make as the dock, but it is very fragile, and has very little studs to place a minifigure onto the floor. The walkway is held up by support beams which have holes in them so electrical wires for lights can be fitted there. File:Locker_room_walkway_old.png|The old locker room flooring File:Outer_shell_front.png|The front lower portion of the cyclops, which will have built in lights. File:Lit_exterior.png|The Exterior shell going around the locker room and hatch room File:Hatch_room_wip.png|Hatch room work in progress File:Locker_room_walkway_v3.png|The new locker room flooring File:Locker_room_supports.png|The bottom supports holding up the locker room and hatch room walkway. They are capable of having electrical wired run through them The Effects of the New Cyclops Updates The new updates for the cyclops in game means that the same will have to be done to the lego cyclops. Although Xeno is still considering if this will happen or not. File:Better_question_mark.png|A quick model of the Cyclops Creature decoy. File:The_radar_hologram_draft.png|the draft model of the hologram for the cyclops radar in the cockpit File:Holograms_1.png|the radar hologram, and wip ship overlay hologram File:IMG_9772.png|'''Geological formation detected growing out of that cup, more information required File:IMG_9722.png|Exploring the wrecked cyclops New Software File:Player .jpg|HD Render 3 File:Hyry -1.png|Hd Render 2 File:Hyry -4.png|HD Render 1 Category:Models Category:Art Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Alterra Corporation Category:Made by TLSNP Team